Thawed hearts
by Xscreambritt
Summary: Two Captains & a Lieutenant fawn over one women. What they though was a sickness might actually hold a secret? But someone's already figured that secret out & now is hunting her down, what will happen to her? Will the boys make it in time to save her? New powers, strange allies and unexpected new loves will be made, in Thawed Hearts. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching a lot of Bleach lately and had to curb my fixin for it lol. So I kinda got a bit side tracked from the other story but never fear for I will post another chapter soon. I know there's probably a few spelling problems in here, blame I'm stupid iPad -_- but I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Toshiro suppressed a sigh, running a hand threw his white hair. He was wondering through the trees for the past half hour looking for his 3rd seat, Yue Chi. It was normal for her to disappear every now and then but right now he was having problems finding her, the problem was always finding her she would suppress her spirit pressure so well it would be like she vanished. Shaking his head he leaned against the closest tree.

"Where could she be"he thought out loud

As if answering him a shoe collided with the top of his head. A sigh finally pasted his lips, he looked up. Red hair cascading down over the tree brach laid his third seat fast asleep on the thick brach above him. Toshiro let a smile pass over his lips, jumping up onto the brach next to her sleeping form. He could never bring himself to wake her. He sat down leaning his back against the truck of the tree, slowly and carefully sliding her over to him, laying her head on his lap. She had told him that she enjoyed the cold he put off, where he welcomed the heat she did. It's like it thawed him out, all the way down to his core.

She curled up closer to him grasping onto his leg, he smiled again letting his fingers run through her long locks. Toshiro remembered when she had first come here. She had been quiet almost never saying a word but as the years went by she became almost her own sun. Always so bright and cheerful, people were almost drawn to her. She was kind and bubbly he enjoyed the change and the change in addituted of his squad with it, they had also become happier and worked harder because of her. He really wanted to make her his Lieutenant but he had Rangiku assigned there. Rangiku had approached him one day tho telling him that in several years she would be retiring and she would be more then honored to have the small red haired women take her place, even adding, that she was more then a forced to be messed with on the fields, she spared with Kenpachi almost all the time, both retuning looking like they had gone through war. Then he found out her secret, she had been so upset, he felt nothing but worry and a want to comfort her, his third seat curled in his arms crying, whimpering about not wanting to be seen as weak. He could never get that image out if his head she just looked so broken up.

The cracking of leaves brought him out of thought, "did you find her?" A rough voice rung out from below.

" shhh Kenpachi" Toshiro replyed in a hush tone.

The branch sagged a little as he jumped up to them, "is she ok?" He asked in a quieter tone this time. Zaraki being other one of the four who knew.

"Yes, she's fine. Tired is all" both captains jumped at her voice, her eyes still closed the corner of her mouth beginning to pull into a smirk.

Zaraki's chest shook with laughter, they should've known better.

"You knew we were here, didn't you?"

She nodded her head, rubbing her eyes, as she rose off Toshiros lap, "I could smell you as soon as you guys entered the woods."

Toshiro shook his head, they definitely should have known. Her Bankia and shifting had brought her senses up to an imaginable level. She lightly hopped up landing gracefully on Zarakis shoulder.

"So why are you guys looking for me?" Her voice rang softly, as she poked Kenpachis cheek.

Toshiro chuckled, "you should know why he's here" waving his hand in Zarakis direction, " and I was looking for you cause you didnt appear for training, I just wanted to make sure you were fine" suppressing a laugh, as she played with the bells on Zarakis hair, his face twisting not knowing how to handle the constant tink, tink, tink noise or the little women causing it. Her and Yachiru were the only ones who could get away with stuff like that with him. Kenpachi grinned, quickly reaching up an grabbing her, completely lifting her up into the air in front of him.

"Now look here, if you don't stop that we're going to have a problem" Her eyes lit up at his words.

"Is that a challenge Kenny?"

"Zaraki!" Toshiros voice sounded out behind you.

"If she accepts it Hitsugaya-"

He was cut off as you disappeared from his hold, Kenpachi smiled "game on Kenny"

Toshiro smiled and sighed shaking his head,"we'll return to my room when you guys are done" leaping off the branch as Zaraki took off after her. The sound of blades clashing came seconds later.

Toshiro took that as a sign dashing off a far enough distance to watch but far enough to stay completely out of their range. Their sparing matches could level a small island if they weren't careful, which they never were .Blast after blast echo through the buildings. Finally finding a small roof top to sit on to watch them, A familiar spirit energy appeared beside him a few minutes later.

"So, their at it again?" Shuhei Hisagi spoke as he landed next to the squad 10 captain.

Toshiro nodded his head, "you know she's going to be happy to see you back."

Hisagi smiled, "yeah I know, it'll be good to see her too" he looked down at him, Toshiros whole body seemed tense, "You shouldn't worry to much about her to much, Kenpachi won't never hurt her"

Hitsugaya shook his head "I know that, I just can't help it, it's gotten worse"

Hisagi turned his eyes back onto the sparing match, watching more carefully "I understand"

Hours passed by, the sun sloping out of sight, It looked like she had the upper hand. Sliding and gliding away from his attacks then quickly appearing somewhere else to dash in. Kenpachi grabbed her blade as ,she dashed in again, it went through his side about to bring the hilt of his sword down on her when he stopped before it could connect. Toshiro noticed too, she didn't jump away, she was quick she could have. Then her body slumped forward, Kenpachi caught her,dropping his sword, he was by Toshrios and Hisagis side within seconds with the small women in his arm. Blood was slowly creeping out past her lips.

Hitsugaya was immediately up, no word were said as they moved quickly to Toshiros room. Entering the captains room immediately , moving around the room quickly. Kenpachi laying her down on the bed, Hisagi grabbing a wash cloth to get her cleaned up throwing one at Zaraki too as he passed, Hitsugaya quickly making the medical tea Captain Unohana made for her. He walked over Kenpachi sitting her up so he could get the tea to slide down her throat. Once all down her breathing became steady, silence hit the room.

"It really is getting worse " Kenpachi spoke up first "her stands was all over the place"

"And you continued" Hitsugaya almost roared at him

"She never said anything, you honestly think I would kill her by mistake, the loss of her would hurt me just as much as you especially by my own hands" Zaraki countered back, his eyes narrowing.

"Arguing isn't going to make her better Captain Hitsugaya" Shuhei Said from over beside her. "she probably going with you tonight, isn't she Captain Zaraki?"

The big man nodded his head , he always took her with him when she had an attack while they were fighting. In a sense it made him feel better, even if she never blamed him, but he would blame himself if something happened to her in the middle of the night.

He walked over scooping her gently into his arms, "she's not as fragile as you think she is. She's a fighter, she'd never let herself go that easy" Was all he said before he walked out.

Hitsugaya leaned back against a wall running a hand through his hair, "how bad is it?" Shuhei voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Almost once a week now." Shuhei inhaled sharply.

"I shouldn't have left"

"There's not much you've could've done here, we still don't know what's causing it."

Silence hit the room again, both men gripped in thought

* * *

kenpachi walked throught the barcks with her in his arms, glancing down at her everytime she shifted. he reached his room, slowly moving her around so he could open the door, walking in and placing her down on the bed. changing out of his captain robes putting on what ichigo called sweatpants, grabbing one of his shirts to put on her, he turned to find her sitting up in the bed, eyes staring down at her hands. kenpachis eyes soften at the look on her face.

"please dont look at me like that"

he walked over to the bed laying beside her, grabbing her an pulling her into his lap "what look?"

"like I'm broken"

Kenpachi placed the shirt on top of her head, laughing. "And I just said to Hitsugaya how you weren't fragile, Yue that wasn't a look of pity far from it."

She slowly got off his lap, quickly removing her robes and sliding on his shirt. He picked her back up placing her in his lap again, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Am I not allowed to worry about my favorite sparing partner?" She looked up at him, her grey eyes silver in the moonlight that shone in the room, she reached up planting a small kiss on his cheek. In Kenpachis own way he was saying he cared.

"Thank you Kenny" she curled up between his leg falling asleep almost immediately. Zaraki face blushed a little he'd never get used to wolf doing that. He often caught him self thinking what her lips would taste like. Quickly shaking the though from his head, he picked her up laying her beside him and laying down next to her, draping his arm over her. He placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Anything for you wolf" with that he closed his eyes allowing sleep to take over.


	2. Game

"ZARAKI! YUE! One of you let me in quickly!" Toshiros voice rang through the small apparment. Zaraki groaned, the little woman next to him shifted her eyes slowly opening.

"Toshy?" She looked up at Kenpachi, giving her a nodd.

She hopped up quickly running to the door, Toshiro ran through quickly slamming the door shut and leaning against it panting.

Glancing through the window, to see Rangiku running past yelling his name. She tried to suppress a laugh but failed . She looked back at him "hiding from her again?"

His eyes narrowed at her, she laughed even harder.

"What does she want this time?"

His eyes shifted away from her, mumbling his answer, "to go to the bar tonight."

The little woman in front of him stopped laughing her eyes lighting up, oh no he thought. She looked up at him giving him the cutest smile he'd ever seen, hopping over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aw come on, let's go we could bring a bunch of people. Ikkaku, yumichica, Izuru, Iba"

He sighed, how could he say no to her? His face scrunched up, thinking. "Please Toshy i rarely go out."

He groan,"fine." Her face lite up again dashing out of the room to Kenpachis room, he followed behind her.

Yue jumped onto the large man still laying in bed.

"What's going on?" He groaned out.

"We're going to the Bar tonight" she exclaimed clapping her hands together, "now get out of bed and get dressed Kenny, I'm going to go wake Hisagi" lightly poking him in the chest.

"Really? You going Hitsugaya ?" Zaraki looked over at him, slowly getting out of bed.

The short white haired man nodded his head replaying with a short "yeah"

Both men adverted their eyes when they heard one of the drawer open. They've seen her change before, they've seen her half naked before but only because when she shifted out of her wolf form shed be naked. They still looked away when she was, out of respect, but it was still hard, suppressing the urge to want to sneak a peak. Turning back when they heard the draw close. She hoped over the bed to Kenpachi, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and doing the same to Toshiro before running out. She popped her head back in the door way seconds later.

"Oh I'm steal Ikkaku and Yumichica too."

Kenpachi waved his hand at her silently tell her it was fine, with that she disappeared again.

He dressed quickly, turning to the small captain.

"Guess you might as well tell Rangiku" he said to him.

Hitsugaya groan,"don't remind me"

* * *

They all arrived to the bar hours later, Rangiku and Yue had taken it apoand them selfs to invite a few dozen people. They had been there for only two hours and Rangiku already had already gotten everyone drunk or close to it.

She was now holding the small girl tightly to her chest and twirling her around, "oh Yue, I love you I can't believe you got Captian Hitsugaya to come, he must really like you!"

The little red hair woman finally pulled herself away from Rangikus chest, moaning the word "air" before crashing to the ground.

"I think you should go save her Toshiro" Hisagi said from the other side of the table chuckling, his cheeks covered in a light pink, just like the two Captains sharing the table with him.

"No, I think I'll leave her to Rangiku, she agree to her idea." Toshiro replyed with a sly grin.

"Ooo payback." Hisagi let out a laugh, "but come on, when was the last time she did go out or have fun, look at her?" He waved his hand in her direction.

She was now with Izuru making up some weird drinking song and laughing over it, both holding drinks high in the air as they did.

He shook his head and laughed, "yeah your right."

Yue came bouncing over with a tray of drinks in her hand placing it on the table and plopping herself into Hisagi's lap, planting a kiss on his cheek causing a small smile to appear on his face.

"Whatcha guys do-oing" she looked at them with a smile, her cheeks almost red from the liquor.

"Watching you get suffocated by Rangiku" Kenpachi smirked at her.

"Hay! Not funny" she said pouting

"Looked pretty funny over here" Hitsugaya laughed.

She narrowed her eyes and lunged herself at the drunk male, proceeding to tickle him. They rolled around on the ground, Toshiro desperately trying to crawl away.

Kenpachi and Hisagi laughed, "need help Captain?" Hisagi jokingly asked.

Yue suddenly got yanked up but was surprised to see it was Rangiku, she dragged her off saying something about karaoke and wanting to hear her sing. She shove a drink in her hand and pushed her on stage. She down the drink deciding, to hell with it, if it sounded bad she'd just say she was drunk, which really wasn't a lie.

The music started, thank god it was a song she knew, and with that she started to sing.

**( A/N: you can listen to it here. watch?v=4h6-Y7PuG8A )**

The flowers are set alight

Sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream

Two petals from the fireworks of dreams fall quietly in the sky

Did you, who went away to the other side, see it too? It's the same light

And

Even if the two are apart, I believe that they'll come together again someday

I'm singing to you, singing of this love that tears my heart apart, can you hear my voice?

It's fireworks, bursting in an instant

Bloom proudly, way up high

Sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream

The love that protects us rings out in earnest

At least it will be strong until the end

The flowers are set alight

All kinds of words scattered abot mischievously

And the confusion that rooted me to the spot quietly disappeared, can you see

Tomorrow?

It's fireworks, bursting in an instant

I grasp the sparkling, dancing flowers of dreams

As they rain down into my hands

Let my love ring out to you like I wish it to

If it's going to be over, at least let it be strong

The flowers are set alight

It's fireworks, bursting in an instant

Sparkle, dance, send up a blue dream

Someday we'll meet

You, me, and the love that joins us

We'll be strong together, forever

Bloom proudly, way up high

Sparkling, dancing, releasing a blue dream

The love that protects us rings out in earnest

At least it will be strong until the end

The flowers are set alight

Finally she finished looking up at the room, everyone had stunned faces. Yumichica and Rangiku jumped up sandwiching her between them.

"That was simply beautiful, Yue" yumichica cooed

"I never knew you had a voice like that." Rangiku said squeezing her.

She escaped their grasp running over to where the three men sat, jumping over the table and hiding behind Kenpachi.

"I think she's trying to kill me with those giant globes." She whined peaking her eyes over Kenpachis shoulder. All three chuckled and laughed at her remark.

"I didn't know you could sing like that" Hitsugaya leaned back looking at her.

Yue giggled, "maybe you guys should listen better when I'm in the shower."

Kenpachi hummed,"I might have to peak in next time." He looked down at her with a grin causing her to giggle again.

Finally coming out of her hiding spot only to suddenly get dragged away by yumichica and Izuru who were both being forced to drink again by Rangiku and decided she was going to drink with them too, if they were going to be forced again.

All four downing several drinks quickly, Yue leaning back, to chug her drink, too far only to come crashing into the floor. Dear god, she was so past her limit. Ikkaku laughed, sitting in the stool next to her. Commenting on how cluzzy you were. You kicked his set out from under him causing him to crash to the floor too.

You stood up laughing,"who's the cluz now"

Ikkaku was up within seconds,"oh really? I'll show you who the cluz is." Taking out his sword and calling his Siekia, taking his stands.

" ooo is this a threat" a michivious smile played across your face.

"Scared?"

Yue disappeared and reappear, in between his arms up close enough to him that their noses almost touched, "you wish" was all she said before she crashed a knee into his stomach sending him flying through the wall.

"Oh no" Hisagi shook his head and laughed.

Ikkaku was up, a look of sheer surprise on his face. He looked at his captain then at the small red haired woman in front of him.

"This is the first and last time I will ever say this but you should run Ikkaku" his captain called out to him and he did just that.

Yue was through the hole after him, Ikkaku yelling in the distance for "someone to get this crazy lady away from him" yumichica went after the two laughing on his way out.

Hisagi turned and looked at the other two men raising a brow,"late night drunken spar match?"

Kenpachi was up and out the door before he could finish, Hisagi and Toshiro following behind. they found them quickly, fighting in a small ally, Kenpachi came crashing In between Ikkaku and Yue right when their blades were about to meet.

"We never did get to finish our match." Kenpachi smiled down at her.

Toshiro appeared in front of Ikkaku, sword drawn "I haven't had this much fun in a long time, care to face me Ikkaku or are you the one that's scare?" Ikkaku straighten his stands out to face captain Hitsugaya.

"Never"

" don't forget me" Hisagi appeared behind yumichica, who had been sitting on a roof close by, sworded drawn and pointing at him.

Yue jumped up laying a soft kiss on Kenpachis lips, taking him by surprise,"come caught me Kenny." She said Disappearing.

Kenpachi stood there for a few second, shocked. She'd had never kissed any of them on the lips before, a large smile appeared on his face, finally running after her.

He knew where she was going, to the woods where they all could have free range with their attacks. The others following him, throwing blasts of energy and few attacks at each other as they went.

They reach the wood, Toshiro and Ikkaku dashing off in one direction and Hisagi and yumichica going in another. Kenpachi ran forward running into a clearing.

"Come on wolf, I thought you wanted to play" he shouted out into the trees.

**(Soooooooo, I apologize for the extreme amount of smut that's about to come xD I hope it doesn't get to boring)**

He felt arms wrap around his neck and lips close to his ear, "I do want to play" lightly biting his ear before hoping over him.

Goosebumps were running up and down his neck, he took a few seconds to gather himself. She drew her sword waiting for him to make his move, he flash stepped to her side swinging his sword, missing her side but cutting open the side of her robe. She dodged, jumping up bring her sword down only to have it connect with his. Flipping completely over connecting a kick to the back of his shoulder, she turned readying her next attack but he moved quicker then she though he would. He swung up causing her sword to fly out of her hands, into a tree a few feet away from her. She made a dash for it.

"I don't think so" she heard before she was pinned to a tree, her hands being held above her. He brought he's other head to her cheek.

"That wasn't nice" he's voice came out ragged, like he was holding something back. He stared at her looking her face over and running his thumb over her cheek. His own cheeks still tinged in pink.

"I shouldn't" it came out so low she almost missed it.

"You shouldn't wh-"

"Fuck it" he mumbled, crashed his lips onto hers, Yue was shocked but only for a bit then started to kiss him back. A low growl shook through him as she parted her lips. Far better then what he ever imagined, She tasted just like sunflower seed and spices. Kenpachi smiled against her lips, taking in the sensations for a bit longer, pushing her up against the tree. She moaned. A groan rippled through him, he almost did stop but quickly pushed himself away and disappearing into the trees.

"we're playing a different game now, I'll be seeing you soon enough tho." His voice echoing throught the trees.

Yue groaned now she was frustrated, in ways she didn't think she'd be, talk about no self control. She shrugged running a hand through her bangs, smiling. She started wondering where Hisagi was, calming down and looking for his spirit energy. Finding it she ran in his direction, coming across him and yumichica fighting in the trees.

She charged at the two calling her Seikia, duel swords connected by a length of white fur. Yue appeared in between them stopping their attack, turning her eyes onto Hisagi.

"Your fight is with me now" you push out enough power to push them both back. Yumichica shaking his head but getting the message and ran off to find his next opponent.

Hisagi smiled at you, "its been awhile since we've fought."

"Then let me show you what I've learned while you were away." sending a kedo blast at him.

He dodged it coming up behind you, sending his own kedo in your direction, you easily dodged his too. Blades clashed against each other, dodging attack after attack. Finally finding a opening you moved in, taking him off Guard when you grabbed the collar of his robe, tossing him into the air. He came crashing down, quickly recovering himself, you flash stepped in kicking him in the side sending him flying through the trees. He slid to a stop laying on the ground on his back groaning.

"You've got a lot better" He announced from the ground.

Before he knew it, you were on top of him straddling his waist, pinning his arms above him.

"Yue?" He glance up at you, "what are you doing?"

You pushed yourself lightly into his groin, Hisagi groaned rolling his head back.

"Yue." He breathed out as you pressed down again. Leaning forward to nip the exposed flesh on his chest, slowly making your way up to his neck.

"Didn't you know" she softly giggled into his neck "were playing a new game" biting down a little harder on his neck.

His eye widen, his mind racing he was bearly able to keep a straight thought. The thoughs that did come to him, was that what the spiritual pressure change was in hers and Kenpachis direction? Did he finally? Was she trying to-

He yanked his arms out of her hold grabbing her waist and flipping them over.

"I might like this game." He leaned down biting on her shoulder, a soft moan escaped her lips.

Running a hand up her side, sliding it behind her neck and pulling her into his lap. Yue laced her fingers into his hair, gently tugging his face up to her, placing a small kiss on his lips. Hisagi pulled her closer kissing her again, frantically this time. He had been gone for almost a year doing missions and clean ups. He missed her, it had been the longest he had been away from her, then he comes back to find she's worse, then this. He was glad Hitsugaya and Kenpachi were there for her, lack of a better word, he didn't mind sharing her with them. They would be there for her and love her just like he did.

He groaned again when she pushed herself into his groin again and pushed him back to the ground, pulling away from him. She quickly leaned back down placing a soft kiss on his lips before leaping off him and dashing off into the woods.

"The games got to continue, Hisagi." Echoed back to his ears.

He flopped back onto the ground groaning, he was going to pay her back for that. He stayed laying on the ground for a while smiling, tonight was defiantly a good night, he couldn't ask for better home welcoming.

* * *

Hitsugaya dashed throught the woods looking for the little women, his movements felt slow and sluggish. Dammit, he swore then and there he'd never drink again. His fight with Kenpachi had been a interesting one. The large man told him of the "game" they were playing, telling him that she'd probably be more then frustrated when he'd find her.

He slowed down when he felt her spiritual pressure, concealing his and hide behind a large tree. He found her high up in a tree, standing on one of the branches. Her hair a mess, face flushed pink, rubbing her thighs together almost whining. So Kenpachi was right. Hitsugaya moved closer still hiding his spiritual pressure. He stopped when he was right below her. Her whining becoming louder, he groaned, her noises were enough to get to him. He silently jumped up behind her, her movements stopped. She had probably smelt him now, quickly wrapping his arms around her pulling her into him.

"If you keep whining like that god only knows what'll happen" he whispered into her ear, pressing his erection into her.

A breathy moan came from her, "Toshiro"

His hand found the rip in her rode, sliding it through and lightly running his finger a crossed the bottom of her breast a light moan coming from her. His other hand found the sash that kept her robe closed and tugged on it causing it to slide down her shoulder reviling more of her chest. Hitsugaya twirled her around in his arm, her robe sliding down farther bearly covering her chest. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I never imagined it happening like this." His lips mere inches away from hers.

"Things never happen the way you imagine them, Toshy, but I wouldn't have it any other way with you guys" a small smile played on her lips.

In his mind she was the spitting image of beauty itself. His lips moved to hers, the kiss soft and tantalizing. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Their tongues dancing with each other, no one fighting for dominance.

He pulled away, a small whine coming from her, "I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want, Yue"

She giggled the words fell gently from her, "as long as it you guys, I would never mind it." Placing a soft kiss on his lips. " and do you really think you could force me to do anything I didn't want?"

"Good point" he smiled at her, placing his lips back onto hers.

Hitsugayas hand slowly slide down into the pants of her robe, lightly touching her womanhood. Her moan vibrated his lips. His fingers moved farther, pressing up against her clit, moving in small circles. Her breathing faltered, he turned them around so he could have her against the trunk of the tree. His finger moved farther pressing into her, his lips moving to her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, light sucking and running his tongue over it. Yue continued to moan as Hitsugaya pushed his fingers deeper inside of her. Dear Kami she was so unbelievably tight. His fingers twirled and pumped in and out of her, slowly at first but quicker as her moans got louder. Toshiro moved back to her lips. Her hands found their way into the back of his robes, nails running down as her wall convulsed around his fingers. She gently bit down on his lower lip causing him to groan, if he didn't have such self control he'd probably take her here and now but he didn't, he wouldn't. He wanted it to be different when he did. His fingers moved faster, his thumb rubbing her clit. Yues lips moved down his neck down to his shoulders and chest, leaving light love marks in her tracks. Her hips bucked as he flicked her clit with his thumb causing her to moan out his name and fall apart in his hand. Their lips meet again for a slow kiss before he withdrew his fingers from inside her. Yue whined again, Hitsugaya swore it was the cutest noise he'd ever heard.

He looked at his fingers grinning at all the juices before bring it to his lips, yues eyes widen an her face flushed as he licked it all off.

"You taste sweet" the grin still displayed on his lips.

Now it was her turn to shock him, she kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth tasting her own juices.

"Your right I do."

Hitsugaya looked like a deer caught in headlights, he shook his head smiling at her. Helping her stay stand as she fixed herself.

" Kenpachi will be looking for you soon" he smiled at her as they sat down on the branch together, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Then I better go find him first before he one ups me again"

He kissed her again before she jumped down from the tree branch, he watched as she dashed away. Yue really get under his skin sometimes but he wouldn't want her any other way.

* * *

**A/N:I KNOW, I KNOW. LOTS AND LOTS OF SMUTTINESS! AND REALLY LONG BUT COME ON YOU CANT TELL ME YOU DIDNT LIKE IT? ;) I TRIED TO PAINT IT AS IF THEYVE BEEN ****WAITING FOR A MOMENT TO MAKE A MOVE. THEY ALL KNOW HOW ONE ANOTHER FEELS FOR HER AND DONT MIND IT. NO ONE HAS SAID THE MAGIC THREE WORDS YET BUT I HOPE IT SHOWN THUR A BIT. IF THERES ANY CONFUSION ANYWHERE MESSAGE/PM ME ILL EXPLAIN IT BETTER TO YOU, WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED**

**I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN THE LAST CHAP & THIS GOES FOR ANY FUTURE/PAST CHAPS TOO. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH JUST YUE!**


	3. Darkness

Yue dashed through the woods looking for Kenpachi, he just had to come up with a "game" like this. She groaned who knew Kenny was such a perv, who knew any of them were like that. The though made her giggle, she knew they all cared for her so it wasn't a game where they were just toying with her feelings. Yue found a tall tree and quickly jumping up to its highest branch, scanning the area. It was easier for her to smell out who was who instead of feeling the pressure. Her nosed twitched, a new smell evaded her nose. It smelt of blood and sand, and it was close. No one here smelt of that. She moved quickly drawing her sword and twirling around only to be sent flying off the branch. Yue flared her energy, in hopes the others would sense her. Landing as gracefully as she could on the ground only to be knocked down again. This was not a friend it was a foe. She caught a glimmer of her attacker, long black hair and a blur of white. No there was two of them. A flash of baby blue came an when just as quickly as she blinked. What was going on? How had she not smelt the other one? How was she not able to keep up with them?

Quickly jumping up and dashing into the trees, in hopes to conceal herself from them, but to no evade. Yue could hear the light padding of their feet right behind her. The guys had to of sensed her by now. A loud crashing came from her left she jumped high into the air avoiding the attack completely. It took her only mere seconds to locate her attacker. She jumped down close enough to him to see him but far enough to be able to avoid his attacks. Yue wasted little time in planning and sent a kedo blast his way. She heard him groan seconds later. Had she hit him? But wait, where was there other- . Before she could even finish the thought a fist came colliding with her face, with enough strength to send her flying thru several trees. A small line of blood trickled down her cheek. Why were they here? What did they want? Whatever it was they'd have to go through her to get it. She would die first before she let them hurt her loved ones and friends. Her spiritual pressure rose as she picked herself off the ground. Drawing her sword she rose it above her head, the look of sheer determination on her face.

" Howl, Amaterasu"

The ground shook as a large white wolf formed behind her, it's marking burning bright crimson, four tail wiping back an forth furiously behind him. Her own appearance changing white ears and tails, her sword separated becoming duel blades.

"The mutts going all out" a dark figure slowly walked out into the man-made clearly.

Yue rose her hand to her mouth, hiding the smirk behind her fingers,"it's sad really, that you think that by belittling me will have me scared? Heh. Your no danger"

The mans face twisted, "your lucky we need you alive"

He lunged at her, his own sword drawn, a almost murderous smile on his face. She drew a sword up blocking the attack, quickly bring her other sword up aiming for his abdomen. He jumped back bearly missing him. Yue jumped up away from him as Amatersu blasted a ball of fire at him. She turned smelling someone coming her way, she turned to late, a hard force came crashing into her chest, making the air leave her lungs. Crashing to the ground.

You groaned getting up, sneaky fuck. You heard Amasterasu fighting the other man behind you. You crossed your swords bracing for the blue haired ones kick. Yue pushed back causing him to go flying into a tree. He was up quick but she was quicker. She wiped her swords down sending a fire slice his way. He dodge it flipping over it, a well aimed kick heading in your direction. Her hands were quick wrapping the swords middle sash around his foot tight, swing him around to meet the ground. The hit cause the earth around him to crack and break.

She pulled tighter dislocating the mans leg causing a loud shriek out of him. She looked up hearing Amaterasu howl, the other man had created a large,deep gash into the large wolfs side.

"No!" Shit, you looked back down push the man deeper into the ground and jumping up and away just in time to block the other man blade before it landed in Amaterasu neck. His weapon had changed too, a large crescent moon axe. She poured more power into your swords cause his blade to crack under the pressure. He only smiled, "you'll regret your earlier words."

In a blink of an eye a gash ripped open from right hip to up onto of her left collarbone. Yue shrieked, pain rippled thru her entire being. Everything suddenly felt fluffy, almost comfortable. Yue leaned back feeling herself fall. The black haired man stand above her, his mouth moved but she could bearly make out the words.

"...coming...soon"

The world fading away, everything was so quiet. Her sight faded to black.

"YUE!"

* * *

**A/N: it's pretty short an I'm sorry for that, I kinda wanted it like that cause this chapt is pretty fast moving in my opinion. But look on the bright side! Two chapters got posted today, so the plots finally moving along. Yayyyyyy! :) hopefully everything has been depicted as it appears in my head. :9 and again if there any question, your confused or lost, message/pm(whatever the thingy one here is called) me and ill clear it all up for you. Rate3 please and thank you! **


	4. Warning

Light, bright, blinding light filled her vision.

She glanced around, faint outlines of people standing in the dark around her.

Glancing over herself, tubes, all over her, in her arms, legs and neck.

Red fluid running thru them.

Where am I?

The people stepped forward, pieces of skulls and sadistic smiles on each and everyone of their faces.

Her eyes darting back and fourth.

Blood.

Covering them from head to toe.

Bodies scattered the floor.

Shuhei Hisagi

Kenpachi Zaraki

Toshiro Hitsugaya

Lying in their own blood.

Their smiles growing larger, dangerous teeth gleamed.

They started multiplying.

More and more appeared.

Closing in around her.

Coming for her.

Screaming.

* * *

A scream ripped thru her, Yue sat up straight up. She felt hands on her, she backed up closing her eyes tighter, her own hand reaching to her side trying to find her sword but to no success. Her hand groapped around looking for anything, something metal touched her fingers, quickly wrapping them around it and smashed it into whatever was touching her. Whatever or whoever it was yelped out.

"Yue! Stop! it's us!"

Familiar calloused hands touched her face. Her eyes slowly opened, purple hair and worried eyes greeted her.

She sighed, "Hisagi"

Yue looked around, Kenpachi stood at the corner of the bed, Hitsugaya stood on the other side rubbing his head, Hisagi sat on the bed same side as Kenpachi. Looks of aw and worry sketched on their faces expect for Kenpachis, hidden rage filled even the deepest parts of his eyes.

"How are you awake? Let alone able to move?" Toshiro looked at her questioningly

She turned looking at him, "what do you mean? How long have I been out?"

"Only for two days, almost three"

"My wounds couldn't have been that bad then."

Silence hit the room, tension filled the air, finally Toshiro spoke up.

"You were covered in blood when we got to you, Unohana wasn't even sure you'd make it. Most of your organs had ruptured and half of your bones were broken. She did what she could to help you but said you might not make the week."

Hisagis hand gripped around hers, "you were chocking on your own blood, Yue. You bearly were even breathing."

She didn't understand, how was she alive then? She moved slowly getting off the bed.

"You shouldn't move." Hitsugaya spoke up quickly reaching for her.

Yue avoided his hand, looking up at Kenpachi, who didn't say a word but moved to her side helping her stand. Her legs felt like lead, just like the rest of her body. Her bones creaked and cracked in protest but no pain only stiffness. Kenpachi held onto her hand as she moved the gown down reviling the many bandages wrapped around her, slowly peeling them away. She almost gasped at the sight. From what Hisagi and Toshiro told her she should at least be left with a scar but there was bearly even a mark left. Just a very faint red line but from the looks of it by the end of the day that might even be gone.

A gasp came from the door way, "Impossible"

It was Captain Unohana. The look on her face match both Hisagis and Toshiros.

"Yue, would you mind if I took some blood?" Unohana's words seemed to come out shaky, the red haired woman nodded her head. The medical Captain moved quick, carefully and skillfully plunged the needle into her arm drawing several viles full before quickly dashing off.

"What was that about?" Hisagi spoke glancing at the door

"I guess we'll find out when she does." Yue silently said.

"Well for now I say you get some rest." Hitsugaya spoke up.

Yue nodded her head not wanted to argue back. Hoping back onto the cot and laying her head down, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Hisagi sat behind Yue as she slept, her head resting in his lap.

"Do you think Unohana will figure out what's going on with her?" Hisagis voice silently rang thru the room.

"If she isn't able to Captain Mayuri might be able to." Toshiro spoke from the door way.

Zaraki laughed, "we all know how bad of an idea that is. You really going to stand by an allow him to run test on her or even cut her open just for his sick pleasure. Yue would just be another one of his experiments, even I know that"

"He's right Hitsugaya"

The small Captain sighed, "I know, I'm just running out of ideas. I don't know what to do to help her."

"We're all in this together" Shuhei commented, Zaraki nodding his head in agreement.

"But if Unohana can't figure it out we'll find someone who can for her." Zaraki looked over at the girl in Hisagi's lap.

A gentle tap came from the doorway, "well your in luck then, I've found out what it is."

The division 4 Captain walked into the room going over to the small women on the cot,"you all must care for her so deeply to go to great means for her."

A light smile played on all their faces.

"Well what's wrong with her?" Hisagi asked.

"Nothing's wrong with her"

"This isn't some kind of joke Captain Unohana" Toshiro stepped closer to the medical captain.

"But it's the truth it's not what's wrong with her, it's more like a lack of control"

"Okay I think you've confused us all there" Zaraki looked at her questioningly

"Her blood is pure Reishi"

"What!"

"How?"

"That's impossible!"

"We weren't able to figure it out cause we never saw it in action, Yue coughed up blood only because the Reishi inside her would build up so quickly that it was her body's only way of expelling it, she'd pass out cause of the power surge that went thru her. She just needs to learn how to control it and she should be fine afterwards. She was never in any danger." The men stayed silent taking the information in as Unohana finished.

"How do we help her control it?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That's where you come in" she turned to Zaraki, "you'll train her without your patch on, she'll be able to withstand your power."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause her harm."

She nodded her head,"Once she has full control of it she'll probably even out do you in power Zaraki."

Kenpachi smiled, "I always knew she was strong but this surpassed even my expectations. But if she's feeling up to it, tomorrow i'll start training her then."

"That be smart to do, the sooner the wiser"

"Anything we can do for her" Hisagi spoke up.

"I know you all want to help but this time Zaraki is the one that can truly asst her, you can be her moral support it's going to take quiet a bit for her to control it. You can relay all this information to her when she wakes"

They nodded their heads, "she truly is amazing" Unohana smiled down at the woman laying in Hisagi's lap.

Hisagi ran his fingers over the bear skin on her shoulder, "probably more then we could ever imagine."

* * *

**A/N: Alittle bit longer and also hopefully it explains a bit more. Kinda a filler I guess? We'll truly get to see our girl Yue in action next chapter. A bit more should be touched on what happened too. I have a poll going on on my page so please go an vote, it'll help me out more than you know. :) and it'll help keep the story going! I hope y'all are enjoying3 **

**Also if you see any mistakes please please pleassseeeeeeeeeee tell me. I go back an proof read quiet a bit but I'm sure some of my mistakes get past me. So just message where it is and what word/phrase/etc and I'll fix it, thank yous! **


	5. Back

**A/N: okies so someone was alittle confused on Yues Zanpakutō, it's like Toshiros a "element" but hers is fire. Fire can not harm her cause it's part of her being, I guess you could say. You can look up pics of her released Zanpakutō form. Amaterasu is from a game/series, I'm having a brain fart right now so I can think of where exactly. I hope that cleared it up a bit tho! **

"So you tell me you've failed to bring her here and almost killed her?" His voice remained calm despite the turmoil tossing around inside of himself.

"Yes, sir."

"She is a important part of what we're doing here."

"I know, sir"

"And Nnoitra"

"Yes sir?" The long haired man rose his head carefully to look at his leader.

"I don't want her harmed this time" his eyes narrowed at him, "I will not tolerate it a second time."

He nodded his head, gritted his teeth.

"Now go! An bring her back, failure will not be accepted twice."

They nodded their heads, dashing off to fulfill their objective.

* * *

Yues eyes lazily opened, warmth wrapped around her. Opening her eyes fully to find Hisagi asleep above her, she smiled carefully sitting up.

"He-sa-giiiii" she quietly said his name, drawing it out, inching her nose closer to his.

"Heeeee-saaaaaa-giiiiiii" she spoke louder, her nose touching his.

Before she knew it arms were wrapped around her, tackling her to the cot, tickling her. She laughed, attempting to smack away his hands. Rolling around on the cot they finally rolled off the small mattress crashing to the ground, with a loud "oopf" from both parties.

Yue quickly sat up, to see if he was okay only to find him chuckling beneath her. She smiled leaning down to plant a soft kiss on him.

"Morning"

He smiled up at her,"morning to you too" leaning up to return her kiss, he swore that he'd never get enough of it now that he was finally able to.

She rose off of him sitting back on the cot, Hisagi sitting next to her.

"You feeling better?"

Yue nodded her head, "yep not even sore anymore."

"That's good to hear."

She looked up at him her eyes asking the unsaid question.

"Unohana found out what was going on."

Yues eyes seem to light up with hope, Hisagi explained everything Captain Unohana told them. Her look of hope seem to fade away to confusion and surprise.

"My blood is Reishi." The words came out slowly almost like she didn't believe them herself.

Hisagi nodded his head, "I know it sounds unreal but Unohana seemed sure of it."

"Well how do I control it then?"

Hisagi chuckled, "that's where it gets interesting, your training with Kenpachi"

"How is that anything diff-"

"He won't be wearing his patch when you train with him."

Her eyes widen, "no ones able to stand his spiritual pressure"

"Unohana thinks you'll be able to surpass him"

Yues seemed even more shocked by this, "really?"

Hisagi nodded his head, "where are Kenny and Toshy anyways" she asked.

"Probably out in the field waiting for us"

She hoped of the bed grabbing her clothes off the table, quickly changing, "well let's do this then"

* * *

Hisagi and Yue arrived at the area that Toshiro had picked out for their training, a area far away from any people or builds and hopefully far away enough for both her and Kenpachis spiritual pressure not to effect people to much.

"Took you two long enough to get here." Kenpachi spoke with a grin on his face.

"Excited, Kenny?" Yue hopped over to the two planting a small kiss on Toshiro then Kenpachi, Who picked her up an held her in one of his arms.

"Very, there's no holding back this time." Kenpachis grin only seemed to get bigger.

She smiled and giggled, one thing that would never change about Kenpachi was his love for a good fight. She hopped down out of his arm, readying herself.

"I'm ready when your ready Kenny."

Hitsugaya and Hisagi both wished her luck then jumped off to a good distance. Kenpachi turned stepping a bit away from her, taking his patch off. Yue felt the pressure immediately, it caused her to stumble back abit.

"Focus wolf"

Yue closed her eyes doing just that, she felt heat engulf her body. It was like walking thru fire. She could feel it whipping around her, creasing her arm, ankles and neck. It felt like freedom to her, like diving into a giant hot tub.

She opened her eyes, Kenpachi staring at her, readying himself for her.

She disappeared her own speed surprising her, appearing in front of Kenpachi quickly drawing her sword bring it down, it connected with his sword. She pushed him back a bit before jumping away and dashing off, Kenpachi right at her heels. She took her eyes off him for only a second to look back not finding him there, quickly turning back he was in front of her, he brough his sword down graseing her shoulder. She slid back a bit then quickly flipping over him, her sword cutting into his back. She backed up worried about the damage she caused to him, he hissed turning bring his sword down again. Yue dropped her own caughting his between her hands, the look of worry must have been clear on her face.

"Stop it!" He almost roared at her, "remember there's no holding back, I'll be fine wolf!"

He was enjoying this all, she took a deep breath in, "fine, no holding back."

She twirled around his sword sending a kick crashing into his check, the force sent him back into a tree. Yue moved quicker, pushing more of her strength out. Grabbing her sword leading him to a clearing. He came out of the woods almost flying, his sword readying for another attack. She brought hers up blocking the on coming attack, their spiritual pressure clashing together. Kenpachi was smiling.

"Your enjoying yourself quiet a bit, aren't you Kenny?"

She pushed him back effortlessly, dashing at him swing her sword down, cutting into his shoulder. He grabbed her sword before she could withdraw it from the incision it created, bending down to her face.

"More then you know"

"Don't get all hot and bothered on me Kenny." Yue grinned at him, yanking her sword out of his hand but with his other he reached out an grabbed her robe collar pulling her to him. His move surprised her, he kissed her, rough and fiercely.

"You may be my opponent right now but your still my women."

He kissed her again,"and the fact that my woman can keep up with me gets me "hot and bothered""

Yue grabbed his captain robe kissing him back, a growl ripped thru his chest, before she jumped away.

"We still have a fight to finish Kenny."

He grinned at her, licking his lips, "that we do, wolf"

Metal colliding with metal echoed through the wood for what felt like hours. Both were panting, covered in sweat and blood, some of yues wounds had already started to heal up. Their spiritual pressure had lessen, Yue was kneeling on the ground, panting. Kenpachi was bent forward a bit panting too. Her body was sore, aching, practically screaming at her to stop. Kenpachi sheathed his sword putting his patch back on, trying to hide his limp, walking over to her. She must have put up one hell of a fight for him to be like that.

"You did great for your first time." He held a hand out helping her up, smiling down at her.

She stood but her legs gave out under her, "dammit"

Kenpachi chuckled scooping her into his arms, walking out to where the others were. Both of them came running up to the two.

"Holy shit, we could bearly keep up with you two" Hitsugaya looked back and forth at the two.

They talked, while Yue sat there thinking, "hmm" she looked over Kenpachi deciding to try it. She brought the small knife she kept hidden for back up, cutting into her hand, scooping some of the blood out as it pooled in her palm.

"Yue what are you doing." Hisagi looked at her in shock.

She didn't answer, deciding to show would be easier, as she smeared the blood onto on of Kenpachis cuts, the wound almost instantly healing.

Yues face lite up, "I can heal you"

Kenpachi shook his head, "I'll be fine."

Her eyes narrowed slapping the deep cut on his back causing him to hiss out.

"Yea, sure you are, just let me help you, you stubborn ass."

Hisagi chuckled, "you should know it's just easier to listen to her then fight her"

"I wouldn't mind fighting her again" Kenpachi looked down at Yue, grinning.

"Well after your done healing him, your mine for the night." Hitsugaya spoke up, shaking his head at the two but smiling.

"Okay, then I'll see you in a little bit Toshy" she leaned down giving him a kiss and Hisagi one too before Kenpachi jumped off to the division 11 barracks.

* * *

Kenpachi sat on his bed, removing both his captains robe and the robe under and throwing on some boxers. He could hear Yue behind him changing herself. Feeling the bed sink behind him and warm hands touch his back, he shuddered at the contact. She moved around him checking the gash in his shoulder. Yue reached out and touched it, it was sore he'd admit a less that much. Her eyes seemed to soften.

"Maybe I should've held back alittle bit"

"I told you not to, so there's no reason to be upset wolf, anyway you should heal yourself first."

She shook her head, "most of mine are healed already so I'm okay."

Yue took out her blade slicing her palm open again, dripping blood into the cuts on his shoulder and chest. His body shuddered as her fingers moved across his abdomen. Her hands always felt like silk to him, no matter how much she trained there was never a callous, never a scar, you wouldn't be able to tell how strong she was just by looking at her. She brought a whole new meaning to the term "dangerous beauty". His hand moved to her hips as she adjusted herself to get at one of the gashes that was on his other shoulder bending to his back. He looked up at her as she worked on his cuts.

"Wolf"

Yue looked down at him, stopping what she was doing, "yes?"

"What happened in the woods that night?"

Her whole being seemed to tense up,"I was attacked and poorly prepared."

"Who were they? They got away before we got there"

"I'm not sure, I think they were.."

Her words drifted off, "what were they wolf?"

"Vasto Lorde"

Kenpachis eyes widen slightly, the room seemed tense, Yue moved to his back quickly attending to the wounds there. He shuddered again as she kissed where the cut had been, hoping to break the tension.

"There all done."

He turned on the bed facing her, "you really shouldn't worry about me so much." He brought his hand up, running his thumb across her cheek. Yue moved in closer to him, nuzzling into his chest.

"I could say the same about you but I care for you Kenpachi, your mine to worry about."

"just like your mine."

She leaned up kissing him, Kenpachi pulled her closer to him, slipping his hand into her hair the other finding it way around her waist. He never thought that he'd care for anything other then the love for a good fight but it's all been changed, his world had been flipped upside down, the only thing he cared for was the small women in front of him, he'd kill for her, bleed for her, even die for her if it ever came down. Every little thing about her drew him in, invited him into her warmth. He'd never let it go, he'd hold onto it like a life line.

He pulled back from her, taking a deep breath in,"you should go before I'm tempted to keep you here."

She nodded her head smiling at him, giving him another long kiss before walking out of his barrack.

How did a women like that ever want a man like him, she calmed the demon the roared and clawed inside of him just by being near her, his conscience was clear, his soul felt lighter then it had in years. His eyes not moving from where she had just been. He sighed laying down on his bed, continuing to look out his door.

"Wolf, I love you"

* * *

Yue slowly made her way thru the barracks heading towards Toshiros room. She was happy that she was able to patch Kenny up but she thought that maybe she over did it. Her body was still sore from then "training" she did with Kenny and she felt even more tired with all the blood she used to heal Kenpachi up. Thank god that Toshiros room was closer now, she stopped leaning against a wall taking in the cold night air, closing her eyes for just a second. When she opened then she almost took a step back but stood her ground.

"I told you we'd be coming back"

**dun dun duuuuuuuuuu! A little bit longer this time. And did anyone else fan girl squeal when Kenpachi said those three wonderful words? Heh. More to come! But this is my last chapter till halloweens over. **


	6. Captured

She glared up at him, his face light up with a smile as she did.

"You'll be coming with us now, women."

She turned dashing away, trying to get alittle distance between her and him, only to run into something hard. Something cold touched her neck and clicked before she could even look up. A metal band had been placed around her neck, she looked up to see it had been the man with the light blue hair who had done it. Dammit. She quickly backed up pulling out her Zanpakutō only to have her body crumble from the shock that went thru her causing her to drop her sword.

"Don't make this hard on yourself or us." Light blue eyes stared down at her.

She swung around landing a kick on the others face, punching the blue haired man in the stomach, flipping over him. She knew there wasn't enough force to hurt them bad but she hoped it was enough to throw them off. She dashed off as quick as she could, before getting yanked back by the band around her neck and being pick up and throw over a shoulder.

"Come on, Nnoitra. We've got her lets go already."

They jumped up a portal opening in the sky, "TOSHIRO!" Yue screamed, he must have been close to his door cause only a few seconds went by before his door was open, staring wide eyed at her. She slammed her knee into the mans throat hoping to by some time, he dropped her coughing and sputtering. Toshiro moved quick to get to her but the wrong pair of arms caught her.

Grinning down at her, "nice try." Jumping off toward the black window, she could see others standing on the other side.

She felt Kenpachi spirit pressure, saw him jumping into the skies where they all were but was stopped by another man with pink hair, Hisagi must have felt all their spiritual pressure, taking on a enemy too. They were getting closer and closer to the portal . No what could she do? She had no power, that stupid band made sure of it. She saw Toshiro his hand stretched out to her, the look of fear on his face, her boys were fighting for her, she reached her hand out to him but it was to late they were thru the portal, it closing around them.

* * *

He threw her roughly onto the ground, she was up with in seconds, twisting around landing a hard kick into his stomach, taking him by surprise, he slid back a bit. Yue backed up readying herself to run down the hall, only to have a sword pressed to her neck. She looked up, seeing the man she guessed was Nnoitra grinning down at her.

"How sad Grimmjow, letting a women get the better of you." She growled at him, pushing the sword in closer into her neck.

"Don't ever draw your sword at me unless you plan on using it." She growled at him.

He seemed shocked but his smile only grew as he pressed the blade in harder, a pale hand reached out pulling the blade back.

"Our lord would be angry if you brought her here then killed her." He pulled the blade away pushing her towards Grimmjow, he grabbed her roughly by the back of her neck almost dragging her down the hall into a room, throwing her in.

"What a pleasure to see you again, Yue Chi."

She should've guessed it was him, who else could it have been.

Yue raised her head looking up at him, sitting in a chair, like it was a throne, like he was king.

"Sôsuke Aizen"

"No captain?"

"You don't deserve the title captain, just like that pathetic man over there doesn't deserve it either." She motion over to where she saw Tōsen standing.

Aizen walked down the stairs, standing in front of her, he reached out to touch her but Yue slapped his hand away.

"Still as fiery as ever I see" he smiled down at her.

"Why did you bring me here" her words coming from between bared teeth.

"All in due time."

"No now!" Her word received a glare from him. "And you!" She turned to Tōsen, " I thought you were a man of peace but I see you supporting bloodshed."

"Lord Aizen-"

"Lord! Don't make me laugh, he deserves that title even less"

A hand came in contact with her cheek sending her flying across the room into a wall, her head slamming hard into the solid foundation. She was up, she would not kneel in front of this man. She ducked as a fist landed right where her head was, she quickly grabbed her small blade driving it into his middle, he didn't even faultier. Quickly yanking the blade out the small metal clashed with Tōsen blade.

"You will not harm lord Aizen"

"Fine then I'll just take it out on you, traitor."

She reached up grabbing his blade with her hand, the metal digging in, stabbing her knife down into his leg, twisting and ripping it out sideways, he screamed as she kneed him, sending him flying. Fuck, she was tired already, pushing her body without her power took a lot out of her but she still pushed herself. She was by him before he could fully stand up, their blades clashed together both breaking. Yue slid back grabbing the piece that had broken off his sword dashing forward to drive it into him. Before she could the back of her head was grabbed and being slammed into the closest wall, repeatedly, before being let go, she slumped against the wall, turning to glare at Aizen. Don't pass out, Don't pass out, not in front of him.

"I see you've gotten stronger even without your spiritual pressure your still a nuisance" he turned no larger facing her, "Grimmjow take her to her room." Aizen leered down at her, "I'll deal with her later."

Grimmjow came over huffing, grabbing her by her arm pulling her up.

Yue pulled it away, walking out on shakey legs. Finally in the hallway away from Aizens eyes, she leaned against the wall. Breathing hard. Her boys were probably worried, she wish she could tell them she was okay, alittle banged up but okay. She heard a sigh behind her.

"Come here." His hands reached out for her.

"Don't touch me." She moved away from his touch, her legs wobbling causing her to stubble forward, he reach out and grabbed her before she fully fell.

"Just let me help you, women." He growled down at her.

"My name isn't woman! Didn't you hear you precious lord say it." She sheathed at him.

"No I didn't, only a sick person would've watched a defend less women get beat like that" he growled at her again, "now just let me help you to your room, your not admitting defeat by doing so."

She was taken back alittle by his words but sighed letting him pick her up into his arms, walking down the bleak halls.

"So what is it?" He looked down at her.

"Yue, Yue Chi." She glanced up at him, he did have stunned eyes, the colour made her think of the sky back at home, home. She wanted to be back already curled up between the arms of her men, she sighed thinking about them, she missed them so much already and it had only been a few hours.

He must have felt her longing, "look, I-" he trailed off seeming to have trouble with his words, "I'm sorry, alright, it's not like I can tell lord Aizen no he'll-"

"Kill you, I know. Why are you even apologizing to me anyways?"

He huffed at her, stopping in front of a door "I'm not sure. Just wipe that stupid sad look of your face okay?"

She gave him a weak smile, he was obvicely trying to be nice. He placed her back on the ground before opening the door. She guessed this is where she was going to be staying from now on, the room was bear only a cot and a small end table and a thin vertical window.

She turned facing him once she had walked in,"thanks, I guess." Her voice shakey.

He nodded his head closing the room, walking back down the hall. Grimmjow ran his hand thru his hair, why had he apologized to her? There was no need for him to do it, why had he even helped her? What he said to her was true, it was disgusting watching someone who couldn't fight back fully get pummeled like that, even if she did try her hardest to fight back. He could tell she would've put one hell of a fight against Aizen if she didn't have that collar on. He sighed, whatever. He walked back into the room Aizen was in.

"I've placed her in the room." He reported to him.

"Good, you'll be placed to keep an eye on her."

"What! Why me?"

Aizen turned glaring at him, "are you telling me no, Grimmjow?"

He bowed his head, "no, lord Aizen, I'll watch her."

"Oh one more thing before you go"

He looked up at him, a sick pleasure written on his face,"she will not be feed, consider it punishment for what she did today."

Grimmjows eyes widen, how much more fucked up could this man get, "fine" he huffed, walking out the room. Fuck, this poor girl was about to be in for the fight of her life and she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL POLL


	7. Longing

I've decided to split up Captured a bit, some of it has be charged. In going thru the story and tweaking here and there. I do have more chapters written out already but I've also kind started any other story but that won't be done for a very long time x9 there also should be a poll up already for what story/character I should do next, I can't decide hehe. It seems I've ALSO been right the story from the end and up. My presence may be wishy washy from time to time. i sadly don't have Wifi. Tear.

but oh well. shrugs.

Remember POLL POLL POLL POLL AND MORE POLL!

Enjoy3

* * *

Day 2. So lay down the threat is real

He walked into her room finding her sitting in front of the small window, her knees pulled to her chest. He looked her over, there was a large bruise on the back of her neck, a ping pulled at his chest at the sight, it was there cause of him. His eyes traveled over her, more bruises and cuts, she wasn't healing, if she was it was at a very slow rate, her clothes were ripped up too.

He sighed walking out the door, he'd have to at least find her some new clothes, maybe he could get his hands on something to help heal her up. He easily found some clothes and a few pills that would help heal her. Walking back to her room only to hear crashing and things breaking. He moved down the hall at a quicker pace, throwing open her door. The cot had been ripped apart, the single pillow was shredded feathers still floating in the air, the small table in pieces and large dent in the wall. He found her under all the feathers curled up in front of the window. He walked forward sitting next to her, she had been crying, her eyes red and puffy and failing at hiding it.

"Sit up I have something for you" he sighed out. He didn't know how to handle things like this. Let alone knew why he way acting this way.

She did as he asked not looking up at him, so he just placed the pills in his hand placing them in front of her.

"What are they?" Yues voice cracked.

"Their pills to help you heal, I don't like how slow it's going." Mumbling the last few words. She took them, pausing for a second, staring at him before deciding to swallow them with coutnued hesitation.

He placed the clothes in her lap, "change into those too." He stood up turning around, "I want to make sure they fit right, I won't look"

Her eyes narrowed at him, he didn't seem to be lying so she just nodded her head, quickly changing. She was slightly grateful to him for what he was doing for her, even more grateful that he didn't give her a skirt. She couldn't stand them they were to hard to fight in. They were white shorts stopping right about in the middle of her thighs, the top showed her stomach, a black zipper running down the middle, the sleeves long ending in the middle of the palm of her hands.

"I'm done." He turned around facing her.

"They feel alright?" She nodded her head.

"So want to tell me what the hell happened in here?" He gruffed at her.

Yue shook her head turning back towards the small window letting an unsure sigh pass thru " I hate feeling helpless, I guess I just let my emotions get the best of me" she shrugged her shoulder, glancing at the ruins around her.

Grimmjow sighed, running his hand thru his hair, he REALLY didn't know how to deal with this, he hoped he was doing it right. Wondering why he still cared, he mental shrugged he guess he found her admirable? She stood loyally for the soul society and fought proudly, in a way he liked that.

"Well do you want company? We don't have to talk, I don't care if you tell me no." He watched her out of the corner of his eye, the last part was a lie, he felt it, the pull in his chest, what the fuck was that anyway?

Yue nodded her head, biting her lip. She honestly didn't want to be alone. But still her was the one that told her from her home and the men she loved. He also would've harmed her not helped her just now, plus he seemed alittle fidgety. Finally deciding he was here to harm her. She noddedher head "I'd like that, thank you" she sat back down in front of the window, staring out.

He sat next to her, she leaned her head against his shoulder, every muscle tensed but relaxed soon. It had been a long time since anyone touched him without the intent to harm or kill him.

"Some of you don't seem so evil, it's hard to believe your our enemy."

He smirked at that,"yea, just because we fallow him doesn't mean we believe in what he's doing." Why did that come out?

It was true they didn't have a choose, he created them, he was their lord and master. Even if they hated it.


	8. Again

**So this story did not go on the path I wanted it to but took me into a whole lot better story. Yes everything is being revamped, so many ideas and details I want to get in there for the big surprise. The ending, in my opinion, is so much better then I could've imagined it to ever be. Don't forget the poll, I already have several other stories up in action but I want to know who y'all want to see first. I do have a few favs but I'm leaving it up to you guys to pick. Reviews are always appreciated, mean or nice it's good to hear how I'm doing. "When it all comes down" most likely will be deleted. I have a better idea for a hawkeyexOC story trying to make its way out of my brain, ugh. I'm still grateful to the people who red it. Oh! Also I wanted to know for "thawed hearts" if I should put the release commands in Japanese with the translations at the bottom or make it easier on you guys and leave them in English cause there will be quiet a few. So I will be gone for quiet a while... Again. But I want this story to be GREAT. Remember POLL AND REVIEW! **

**Much love to you guys!**


End file.
